


Roll the Dice

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Texting, number neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Raditz texts his number neighbor. For Day 1 of Raditz Week 2019!





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh life has been crazy lately y'all. Sorry for not updating anything in a bit. Enjoy this little one shot for day one of Raditz Week 2019!

It had been a long week. Raditz had just survived the first week of being alone after breaking up with his longtime girlfriend. She was insane, Raditz knew this, one person one minute then a completely different one the next. It was like there was a demure sweet woman living inside a crazy bitch. Hot in bed though.

He plopped down on the couch and began flipping through his twitter feed. A new game was trending in which people would text their number neighbor and post a screenshot of the conversation. Some were funny, some were depressing, and some people were lucky. Damn he wished his number neighbor was Tom Holland… 

He threw his phone down, and pulled the tab on his beer. Taking a long drink he thought about who his number neighbor could be. Maybe someone really cool like Bill Gates would be him number neighbor and they would become friends and Bill would invite him over to hang out. More likely they would be another crazy person who would drive Raditz to insanity. 

_Oh hell why not roll the dice?_ Raditz thought as he grabbed the phone and pushed in the numbers. 

“Hey number neighbor!”

He shakily hit send. Three dots immediately popped up. _ This is a mistake, why did I do this_ Raditz shut his eyes and breathed slowly to calm his racing nerves. The ding of a new message almost sent Raditz into a panic again. 

“Oh how fun! I just saw this trending on Twitter!”

Raditz noticed the dots still there… What all were they saying?

“It’s been a crazy week for me! Hope your week was better than mine!”

Raditz read the message, it seemed like this person might need a friend to vent to as much as he needed basic human contact on this lonely Friday night. 

“Its been a pretty shit week over here. But thats ok, cause now Imma tuck into a beer and relax!”

“Oh yea! Its beer oclock over here too! Im on number 2 and cant drink ‘em fast enough!”

“Washing away the failures of your week too?”

“Works been rough. I got passed up for a big promotion cause the executives don’t like people like me. So I am forgetting about them for tonight and binge watching netflix and drinking. How bout you?”

“I caught my crazy ex-fiancee sleeping with the three eyed freak from her gym, so I tossed her ass out and have been trying to get the bitch off my mind ever since.”

“Bitches be crazy”

“What do you mean by people like you?”

“People without dicks.”

“Oh… sorry.”

“Why? I’m proud of who I am, and I work harder than half of the people at the company. They are just intimidated by a strong intelligent woman.”

“Just felt like what I should say there I guess”

“I get that. Sorry about your crazy ex.”

“Don’t much want to talk about her. What kind of work are you into?”

“I am involved in a prominent non profit located on the west coast.”

“Ah shit really? Im in West City, you close by”

“How many big enough cities over this way would be able to support a prominent non-profit”

“Touche, you know, I would think with the power women in business right now it would be easier for women.”

“Awww you’re cute… Lots of men are still worried that if a woman is the boss that means that they are lesser people.” 

“Ah..”

“What’s your name? You seem sweet!”

“Raditz”

“Nice to meet you Ray, I’m Puar!”

With this text came a picture. A round face, with seafoam colored hair cascading over her shoulders, appeared. She had high cheekbones, and dark piercing eyes accentuated by the same blue green eyebrows arching high above, making her look surprised. Her lips pushed out in a kiss, towards the largest glass of dark beer Raditz had ever seen. 

“Damn that is a big beer!”

“Its been a rough week.”

“You are very pretty.”

“Your turn!”

Raditz shook his mane out, wanting to make an impression that he was wild and free. He took a selfie and noticed all the trash from his week of depression in the background. He moved to the kitchen for better light and wolfishly grinned in the camera as it snapped a burst of pictures. He selected the one where he didn’t look like a complete slob, and you couldn’t see the gross of his apartment and sent it on. 

“Kami Damn, you are a hunk of muscle. That bitch is insane…”

Raditz grinned to himself, this was turning out to be a good night.


End file.
